


Hooked on a Feeling

by fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 5 lvl: Мини [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017
Summary: — Мне нужен отпуск. Желательно не на Земле. Ты меня понимаешь?





	Hooked on a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Название фика - отсылка к одноимённой песне группы Blue Swede, которая была саундтреком первых Стражей. Небольшой авторский произвол относительно прошлого главных героев.

Когда кончается что-то, что заставляет тебя жить и сражаться на пределе своих возможностей, это всегда выматывает. Без вариантов.  
  
Тони всегда жил так, чтобы не жалеть о том, что не сделал вчера. Он определённо стал лучше в плане человечности за годы, проведённые в качестве Железного Человека, но война с Таносом вымотала его до состояния абсолютной усталости. Не хотелось не то, что восстанавливать Нью-Йорк — жить. Просто потому, что нервная система Тони была до такой степени истощена.  
  
Новый штаб Мстителей гудел от людей, богов и инопланетян, находящихся в нём — тут были не только сами Мстители, но и Стражи Галактики, как они себя называли, и многочисленные друзья Тора… Тони устал от этой суеты довольно быстро, и теперь, профинансировав все восстановительные работы, старался ни с кем не встречаться.  
  
Получалось плохо.  
  
— Тони, сейчас будет конференция по… — Пеппер влетела в кабинет без стука — это был их стандартный уговор, Пеппер видела Тони в таких позах и состояниях, что не имело смысла соблюдать какие-то социальные условности и дальше, но сейчас она почему-то прервала речь на середине и робко позвала: — Тони?  
  
— Неужели я так плохо выгляжу? — рассеянно спросил Тони, не отводя взгляда от окна.  
  
За окном, приобняв за плечи вышагивающего рядом Баки Барнса, прогуливался улыбающийся Стив. Вот уж кому повезло — Стив работал с удовольствием в компании лучшего друга, а потом с ним же отдыхал и, похоже, чувствовал себя счастливым.  
  
Тони бы хотел чувствовать себя таким же.  
  
— Не плохо, — Пеппер вздохнула, меняя интонацию с официальной на дружескую, и подошла ближе, тоже глядя в окно, — просто как-то потерянно. Как будто ты только что вернулся из плена.  
  
— Не оправдывайся, — Тони усмехнулся и похлопал по подлокотнику.  
  
Пеппер села рядом, с теплом глядя на него, и Тони стало немного спокойнее.  
  
— Мне нужен отпуск, — сказал он серьёзно, — желательно не на Земле. Ты меня понимаешь?  
  
Пеппер кивнула — милая, славная Пеппер. Бриллиант его коллекции замечательных людей, обладательница гран-при по причинённой ей Тони Старком боли.  
  
— Улетишь с командой Квилла? — Пеппер почему-то не называла их Стражами Галактики — возможно потому, что не очень любила пафосные названия.  
  
— Пока не знаю. Наверное, да.  
  
Из здания штаба выбежала Ванда и догнала Стива и Баки, что-то оживлённо им рассказывая. Она удивительно вписывалась в команду Мстителей.  
  
А вот Тони чувствовал, что больше не вписывается.

***

Питер предсказуемо обнаружился в двигательном отсеке «Милано», закопавшимся в провода. Тони изумляло, как они были похожи — будто сама судьба показывала ему его собственное отражение.

  
— Хэй, Квилл, не согласишься ли стать моим Питером Пэном на ближайшее время? — спросил он, прислоняясь плечом к дверному косяку.  
  
Питер даже не вздрогнул — судя по обычному поведению Стражей, врываться друг к другу у них было в порядке вещей.  
  
— А ты, Венди, стало быть, хочешь убежать от родителей на остров Потерявшихся Мальчишек? — ответил он, вылезая из-под крупной детали механизма двигателя.  
  
Тони покачал головой:  
  
— Хочу стать Потерявшимся Мальчишкой.  
  
Питер смерил его испытующим взглядом, а потом сказал голосом, полным заговорщицкой таинственности:  
  
— Тогда приготовься к тому, что скоро ты взлетишь так высоко, как ещё никогда не летал.  
  
— Мне собрать вещи? — спросил Тони, впервые чувствуя, как расслабляется тугой узел нескончаемого волнения в солнечном сплетении.  
  
Питер встал, отряхнул руки и ответил ему, солнечно улыбаясь:  
  
— Как можно быстрее, Тони. Я пошёл собирать команду, которая поможет мне потерять тебя для твоей планеты.  
  
От этих слов у Тони на душе стало совсем легко.

***

«Милано» был слишком маленьким звездолётом, чтобы там нашлась отдельная каюта для Тони, поэтому он легко согласился на соседство с Питером. И, в первый же вечер бегства с Земли без объяснения причин, Тони лежал на боку возле иллюминатора, восторженно рассматривая пролетающие мимо с огромной скоростью звёзды.

  
Когда-то давно в детстве у него был друг, с которым Тони мечтал слетать на другую планету. Друга звали Питер, фамилии его Тони не знал — они общались в больнице, где у Тони одно время лежала мама. Мама Питера тоже была там, вот только её состояние было намного хуже. Питер постоянно слушал музыку на плеере, подаренном ею, и умел рассуждать о музыке, как никто другой. Тони потерял его — несколько дней не заходил к маме из-за помощи отцу, а потом оказалось, что мама Питера умерла.  
  
Почему-то всегда, когда он смотрел на звёзды, ему вспоминался тот Питер из детства, рассказывающий удивительную и наверняка выдуманную историю о том, что его папа был не с Земли.  
  
Дверь с глухим шипением отъехала, и Тони обернулся на звук.  
  
— Не спишь? — спросил Питер, входя в каюту и устало зевая.  
  
— Нет, — ответил Тони, — на Земле давно бы спал. А здесь слишком красиво, чтобы я уснул по доброй воле, а не потому, что меня окончательно сморило.  
  
Питер с нарочитой серьёзностью подошёл к его раскладушке и сел рядом, вглядываясь в космос, а потом заявил:  
  
— Скучища. Просто мелькающие за иллюминатором раскалённые газовые шары, ничего особенного.  
  
Тони рассмеялся и дурашливо ткнул его в бедро локтем — из своей позы он дотянулся только до бедра.  
  
— Иди ты, — сказал он, пытаясь вспомнить, когда в последний раз чувствовал такую лёгкость в общении с кем-либо.  
  
По всему выходило, что очень давно — с тем самым Питером-из-больницы, который не знал, сколько денег у его отца и не был отпрыском какой-нибудь богатенькой семейки, как те, с кем Тони учился в элитных школах.  
  
Квилл очень напоминал того Питера — даже его имя будто отсылало Тони к тому эпизоду из детства. Вот только он жил в глубоком космосе вдали от Земли и, как бы Тони не думал иногда о странной похожести музыкальных вкусов того Питера и Квилла, он не мог представить, что тот мальчик мог бы оказаться Звёздным Лордом.  
  
Вероятность этого стремилась к нулю — таких совпадений просто не бывает.  
  
— Ладно, шучу, — наконец согласился Питер, — к красоте космоса действительно нельзя привыкнуть. Просто, если живёшь в звездолёте, такие виды из окна становятся обыденными, и удивляешься только чему-то по-настоящему великолепному, вроде незнакомой туманности или новой планеты.  
  
— Питер Пэн привык к чудесам своего волшебного острова? — усмехнулся Тони и получил ответный тычок от Питера.  
  
— Иди ты, — Питер беззаботно улыбался, возвращая Тони его же выражение.  
  
И от его улыбки Тони странным образом чувствовал себя умиротворённее.

***

Жизнь со Стражами была полна опасных, но весёлых приключений. Гамора вечно ругала всех идиотами и злилась из-за раздолбайства своих товарищей, Дракс пёр напролом в любых ситуациях и частенько огребал за это, Грут просто был Грутом, а Рокет вечно ввязывался в неприятности благодаря привычке красть всё, что плохо лежит. Питер в их компании был просто человеком, получающим удовольствие от очередных приключений на задницу, и Тони охотно проникся его чувствами. 

  
После тяжёлого груза ответственности за мир на Земле, который, будучи Мстителем, Тони был обязан оберегать, вечная беготня и перестрелки Стражей казались ему отличным курортом. В космосе Тони никто не знал — нет, после нескольких появлений в команде «Милано» узнали, конечно, но как какого-то Тони Старка, а не гения-миллиардера, носящего маску Железного Человека по мере надобности. Это раскрепощало, и Тони стал просто тем, кем был с самого детства — мальчишкой, любящим технику и ловящим всё на лету.  
  
Очередная переделка сменялась недолгим затишьем, во время которого способности Тони пригождались в ремонте «Милано». Рокет был удивлён уровнем его знаний — для землянина, по его мнению, Тони оказался нереально крутым. А, когда звездолёт был в порядке, и никто не наступал Стражам на пятки, Тони проводил время с Питером — иногда в кают-компании, с остальными Стражами, иногда наедине, в каюте Питера. Они играли в карты, слушали музыку и просто много говорили.  
  
Казалось бы, Тони давным-давно должен был узнать всё о Питере, но тот выдавал знания о себе порциями и очень неохотно. Судя по тому, с каким выражением лица Питер рассказывал кусочки своего детства, Йонду, синекожий центаврианин-Опустошитель, заменил ему родного отца. Но о том, что случилось с Йонду, Тони мог только догадываться — он видел, что Питеру больно, но не мог даже спросить, почему.  
  
Но однажды Питер начал говорить об этом сам.  
  
— А твои родители давно умерли? — спросил он как бы между прочим, и Тони нахмурился — он ожидал этого вопроса, хотя и не хотел его услышать.  
  
— Да, — ответил он — скрывать от Питера ничего не хотелось, — только они не умерли. Их убили.  
  
— О, — коротко отреагировал Питер, помолчал немного и всё-таки поинтересовался: — А кто и зачем?  
  
— Баки Барнс, ты его знаешь, — не стал делать из этого секрета Тони, — он был под контролем организации «Гидра». Они промыли ему мозги и заставляли убивать людей. Я бы злился, но он сам себя не может простить за это.  
  
Про конфликт со Стивом из-за Баки, вылившийся в противостояние, едва не стоившее Земле существования, Тони всё-таки предпочёл умолчать.  
  
— Бедняга, — сочувственно протянул Питер, — понимаю. Меня тоже контролировали однажды. Ну, пытались. Мой настоящий отец. Я почти купился — и из-за этого погиб Йонду.  
  
— Кем он был, твой отец? — спросил Тони осторожно, и Питер виновато улыбнулся:  
  
— Расскажу как-нибудь в другой раз, хорошо?  
  
Тони согласился — не мог не согласиться.

***

Стражи частенько залетали на рыночные астероиды или населённые планеты — закупиться продуктами, оружием и прочими полезными и не очень вещами. Тони обычно слонялся в таких местах в компании Питера — пил неизвестные алкогольные напитки, пробовал инопланетную кухню и чувствовал себя заправским туристом.  
  
Питер знал толк в развлечениях — Тони успел увидеть абсолютно невероятное количество азартных и не очень игр, соревнований различных животных и многого другого.  
  
Но, когда Питер притащил его в клуб, где можно было поставить свою музыку, и подошёл к диджею, загадочно подмигнув перед этим, Тони почувствовал себя неуютно — должно быть, так же, как Пеппер, когда он впервые пригласил её на танец в том платье, что она купила себе от его имени.  
  
Мысли о Пеппер показались Тони почему-то неуместными — никогда в жизни такого ещё не случалось.  
  
— Ты пойдёшь танцевать? — Питер выглядел воодушевлённым, когда вернулся, и Тони это наводило на нехорошие мысли.  
  
— Есть какой-то подвох? — философским тоном поинтересовался он, но тут же встал, вздыхая: — У меня же нет выбора, да?  
  
— Именно так, — ответил Питер, просияв, и взял его за руку, увлекая за собой в танцующую под какой-то инопланетный шлягер толпу.  
  
Песня сменилась — и тут Тони понял, почему Питер был таким взволнованным. С первых нот он узнал её — «Я не влюблён»[1], одна из тех песен, что он слушал когда-то по десятому кругу, прижавшись к наушникам Питера-из-больницы.  
  
Питер развернулся и притянул его к себе, обхватывая за талию и обаятельно улыбаясь, а потом медленно повёл в неспешном, чувственном танце — знакомая музыка обволакивала разум туманом доверия, и Тони позволил ему эту невинную шалость, одурманенный очередным внезапным совпадением.  
  
Ему хотелось спросить, как Питер расстался со своей матерью, но ничего он, конечно же, спрашивать не стал. Певец проникновенным голосом говорил, что не влюблён, но тут же пел о каких-то сентиментальных вещах, и Тони, глядя в глаза Питеру, вдруг понял, что, кажется, влюбился в него.  
  
— Что? — спросил Питер, улыбаясь и продолжая прижимать Тони к себе, неспешно двигаясь в ритме музыки.  
  
— Ничего, — ответил Тони, вглядываясь в зелень с медовым оттенком, которая вполне могла бы сойти за океан — радужки у Питера были невероятно красивого цвета, — не обращай внимания.  
  
— Я знаю этот взгляд, — промурлыкал Питер, наклонившись к его уху, и по коже Тони побежали мурашки, — это взгляд человека, который хочет любви.  
  
Ладонь Питера съехала Тони на задницу, и он понял, что окончательно и бесповоротно попал.  
  
— О, ты так долго ждала, ты так долго меня ждала…[2] — пел чарующий голос, и это был один из лучших моментов в жизни Тони.

***

К кораблю, вопреки законам жанра, они не поспешили — наоборот, Питер ещё долго водил Тони по ночным улицам курортной планетки, на которой они приземлились, и они говорили, говорили, говорили… Тони всё никак не решался спросить, почему Питер выбрал именно эту песню, но зато задал другой вопрос:  
  
— Танец? Серьёзно?  
  
— Как говорит Дракс, во вселенной есть два типа существ, — назидательно сказал Питер, — одни танцуют, другие нет. Мне нужно было проверить, танцуешь ли ты.  
  
— Перед тем, как затащить меня в постель? — усмехнулся Тони, внутренне готовясь к тому, что, может быть, Питер переспит с ним единожды и на этом всё кончится.  
  
Но Питер вдруг остановился и взял его за руку:  
  
— Послушай, Тони, — начал он серьёзно, — когда-то давно, когда я был ещё ребёнком, я жил на Земле вместе с мамой. Это она привила мне вкус к музыке и подарила те кассеты, которые я слушаю на корабле. Когда она умирала, я часто слушал ту песню, под которую мы танцевали…  
  
Тони практически не вслушивался в то, что Питер говорил. Он был оглушён осознанием, что всё-таки оказался прав — Питер-из-больницы действительно оказался Питером Квиллом. Ирония судьбы, не иначе.  
  
— … И я подумал — ну, может быть, ты и есть тот Тони, которого я помню, — закончил Питер, с надеждой глядя на Тони.  
  
Его нельзя было разочаровывать, и Тони просто шагнул вперёд, чтобы наконец поцеловать его.

***

Остальные Стражи, наверное, были ещё на планете — иначе они обязательно столкнулись бы с кем-нибудь, когда беспорядочно двигались по коридору, не прекращая целоваться ни на минуту. Тони пытался стащить с Питера футболку, а тот счастливо улыбался в поцелуи и мешал ему сделать это, беспрестанно поглаживая Тони по бокам и бёдрам.  
  
Наконец они добрались до каюты и заперлись там, ошалело глядя друг на друга.  
  
— Питер Пэн оказался Потерявшимся Мальчишкой номер один? — в шутку спросил Тони и поцеловал Питера в шею, всё-таки стягивая с него футболку.  
  
На этот раз Питер не мешал ему:  
  
— А ты оказался таким же убогим, как и я, — он выпутался из футболки и начал помогать раздеваться Тони.  
  
Тони усмехнулся, понимая отсылку Питера к Драксу — только ему из всех Стражей была присуща манера употреблять высокопарные слова из классической литературы.  
  
— Один мой друг всегда говорил, что не танцует с кем попало, потому что ждёт правильного партнёра, — рассказал он, снимая джинсы, — я никогда не ждал…  
  
— А в итоге получилось, что дождался, — закончил за него Питер и кивнул в сторону кровати: — Продолжим танец в горизонтальной плоскости?  
  
— Туше, — рассмеялся Тони, снова обнимая его и целуя.  
  
На кровать они буквально упали, не разжимая объятий, стукнулись носами, синхронно ойкнули и улыбнулись. Питер вёл себя как обычно — деликатно и нежно, но при этом кипел энергией, как и его любимая музыка. Тони восхищался этим, до сих пор не до конца верил, что после стольких лет встретил наконец того парня, с которого началась его безграничная любовь к музыке и звездам, а теперь и всему миру, и в то же время целовал Питера, ощущает тепло его кожи под своими ладонями и, дурея от собственного счастья, никак не мог нацеловаться.  
  
— Смазка в верхнем ящике, — выдохнул Питер ему в макушку, когда Тони засосал кожу под его ключицей.  
  
— Я буду сверху? — спросил Тони, хотя понял подразумевавшуюся просьбу.  
  
— Я могу передумать, — усмехнулся Питер и добавил: — Если, конечно, ты не хочешь…  
  
— Хочу, — не стал отпираться Тони и потянулся к тумбочке возле кровати.  
  
Питер гладил его по груди и животу ладонями, пока Тони доставал смазку, и напевал тихонько:  
  
— Мы с тобой поднимемся полностью, всё потому что ты — самая прелестная звезда.[3]  
  
— Дэвида Боуи мне в постели ещё никогда не пели, — признался Тони, садясь между ног Питера.  
  
— Значит, хоть в чём-то я у тебя первый, — рассмеялся Питер, бесстыже закидывая ногу Тони на плечо, — давай.  
  
Тони действовал быстро и уверенно — Питер подгонял его движениями и вслух, да и самому ему не хотелось продолжать и без того затянувшуюся прелюдию. Тем более, что Питер отлично принял в себя два пальца и расслабился, впуская третий — было видно, что это не первый его гомосексуальный опыт.  
  
— Можно? — всё-таки спросил Тони, убирая пальцы.  
  
— Даже нужно, — Питер торопливо кивнул, а потом выругался: — Блядь, презервативов нет!  
  
— Ничего, — успокоил его Тони, приставляя головку члена ко входу, — если заразим друг друга — лечиться будем вместе.  
  
Питер рассмеялся, но его смех превратился в длинный судорожный вдох, когда Тони начал входить в него небольшими размеренными толчками.  
  
Вопросы типа «всё нормально» Тони не задавал уже много лет — в этом не было смысла. Секс давался ему на интуитивном уровне, и сейчас чувства подсказывали, что Питеру хорошо, и можно начинать двигаться. Тони взял медленный темп, глубоко входя и почти выскальзывая обратно, и попал в точку — Питер блаженно зажмурился, откинув голову на постель и с постаныванием дыша приоткрытым ртом.  
  
Спешить не было смысла — когда ты не подросток, гнаться за удовольствием не нужно. Тони поглаживал большим пальцем подколенную ямку ноги Питера, лежащей у него на плече, удерживая её в этом положении, и то слегка ускорял толчки, то снова замедлялся, толкаясь глубоко и сильно. Питер смотрел ему в глаза и надрачивал свой член ладонью, подстраиваясь под задаваемый Тони ритм. Но, когда его взгляд подёрнулся дымкой подступающего оргазма, Тони мягко отстранил его руку и обхватил его член своей, медленно и с нажимом начиная скользить по нему вверх-вниз. Взяв более быстрый темп толчков бёдрами, Тони плотнее прижал к себе ногу Питера.  
  
Питер дрожал и подавался навстречу, цепляясь за предплечье той руки Тони, что была на его члене, побелевшими от напряжения пальцами. Тони потерял ритм — теперь он двигался беспорядочно, сильно и глубоко толкаясь в Питера, пытаясь поймать ту грань, на которой можно было бы задержаться, продляя максимум удовольствия.  
  
Оргазм заставил его зажмуриться и застонать, судорожно сжимая руку на члене Питера, и он сделал ею пару движений, помогая Питеру достичь края вслед за ним. Это было как откровение — не сладкий прилив после короткого страстного припадка, но последний штрих к картине чего-то абсолютно нового и странно знакомого.  
  
Тони вышел из Питера и обессиленно рухнул рядом, последним усилием подтягивая себя поближе к его тёплому боку.  
  
— Ты был космически великолепен, — прошептал Питер хрипло, приобнимая его, и немного откашлялся, возвращая себе способность нормально говорить.  
  
— Ты тоже, — ответил Тони.  
  
Лежать, уткнувшись лицом в грудь Питера и чувствуя его гулкое сердцебиение было здорово, но кое-что всё-таки не давало ему покоя.  
  
— Я не хочу тебя пугать, — сказал он, и Питер под его руками настороженно замер, — но, кажется, я люблю тебя.  
  
Питер выдохнул и прижал его к себе крепче.  
  
— Я не могу тебе помочь, — уверил он нараспев, заставляя Тони рассмеяться, — потому что я влюбился в тебя.[4]  
  
— Старый добрый Элвис, — согласился Тони с выбором песни и заключил: — Ты всё-таки неисправимый меломан.  
  
— И это тебе во мне нравится, — сказал Питер тихо — так, будто озвучил непреложную истину.  
  
Тони не мог ему возразить.  
  
Да и не хотел.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Композиция «I'm Not In Love» группы 10сс  
> [2] Ooh, you'll wait a long time for me. Ooh, you'll wait a long time. (строчки из песни “I’m Not In Love”)  
> [3] You and I will rise up all the way, All because of what you are, The Prettiest Star (с) Дэвид Боуи, «Prettiest Star»  
> [4] Питер поёт «Fallin' In Love With You» Элвиса Пресли


End file.
